powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jocelyn Phillips
"Galactic Force, Pink Ranger!" —Jocelyn Phillips Jocelyn Phillips is the Pink Galactic Force Ranger. Jocelyn is first nerdy pink ranger, often found on computers. But she is also very smart and sarcastic and isn't afraid to stand up for himself when pushed. Jocelyn is a 19-year-old teacher in England. She is also the younger sister of fellow Power Ranger, Jon Phillips and the older sister of Jungle Fury Red Ranger, Nigel Phillips. She is best friends with fellow Galactic Force Ranger, Kayla Thomas. She was portrayed by Lara Jean Marshall. Ranger History Before joining the team Jocelyn was building a robot in a University lab in London, as well as writing a paper on Advanced Nuclear Robotics Science, and at Harvard she took a year in Ancient Universal Legends. She also claims she learned how to translate morse code by the age of four. Despite her high intelligence, she shows a highly casual nature and is often found chewing something. She is also a highly dangerous fighter, defeating Mig on her own in One Fine Day and doing the same with Miratrix and one of Kamdor's monsters in Pirate in Pink. Growing up so quickly because of her high intelligence, (even skipping most of grade school, starting college at eight years old), Jocelyn didn't have much of a childhood. She set her sights on increasing her knowledge to an extensive amount, partially because as a little girl she never felt unique or special in any way. It's her experiences as a Ranger that teach her that she's special, that she has friends who care about her (Meaning Kayla), and that she can let loose once in a while and enjoy herself, even while having to save the world. She was once transformed into a pirate, Jocelyn the Bold, and ended up bonding with the spectre of the pirate Brownbeard; she keeps it a secret that she loved being a pirate[[|2]]. Rose mixed zord based technology with the Sentinel Sword to create a new armor, but stated it was not safe for humans[[|3]]. Her new armor would later be used by Susie Gold as her Battlizer, making her the Red Sentinel Ranger. At the end of the series, Jocelyn, knowing intelligence is something to be proud of, decides to go back to teaching. Her genetic power is invisibility, her primary weapon is the Drive Geyser, and she drives the Sub and Shovel Driver Zords. Trivia *Jocelyn is the younger sister of fellow Galactic Force teammate Jon Phillips and the older sister of Jungle Fury Red Ranger Nigel Phillips. *She was originally planned to be the last Pink Ranger in franchise history when Disney discontinued the franchise after RPM. *She is the second ranger to have the power possession of water as the first was Shelly Breckinridge from the C-Squad series. *She shares similarites with Rose Ortiz, a Pink Operation Overdrive Power Ranger. *She is good friends with Kayla Thomas. See Also * Category:Ranger Category:Pink Ranger Category:Power Rangers: Galactic Force Category:Human Category:PR Intellectual Archetype